The Loud House: Ultimate Treehouse
The Loud House: Ultimate Treehouse is a mobile game developed by Nickelodeon. Leni plays this game every stream. Leni's Layout At the very bottom of the treehouse is Lynn's room. Above Lynn's room on the left is Lincoln's room. Next to Lincoln's room is Lola's room. Above Lincoln and Lola's rooms are the TV room and Clyde's room. Above those two rooms is the kitchen. Above the kitchen is Lori's room. Above Lori's room is Lucy's room. Above Lucy's room is Leni's room. Above Leni's room is Luna's room. Above Luna's room is Lisa's room. Above Lisa's room is the Surf Room. Above the Surf Room will be Bobby's room. The room above Bobby's room is Luan's room. Above Luan's room is Lana's room, and above Lana's room is the Flipee room. Above the Flipee room on the right is Carlota's room and on the left is Carl's room. Above their room is Sam's room. Above Sam's room are Lily and Carlitos' rooms. Above their rooms is C.J's room. Screenshots ￼￼ 20190715_075132_rmscr.jpg|Treehouse from the bottom. 20190715_075153_rmscr.jpg|Treehouse from the top. 20190715_075359_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln walking in Leni's room. 20190715_075414_rmscr_1.jpg|Clyde walking in Luna's room. 20190715_075423_rmscr_1.jpg|Lisa walking in Lori's room. 20190715_075430_rmscr_1.jpg|Leni performing her gimmick in Lincoln's room. 20190715_075507_rmscr_1.jpg|Lucy standing in her room. 20190715_075445_rmscr_1.jpg|Luan performing her gimmick in Lynn's room. 20190715_075452_rmscr_1.jpg|Lynn walking out of Clyde's room. 20190715_075507_rmscr_1_1.jpg|Luna walking in Leni's room. 20190715_075359_rmscr_1_1.jpg|Ronnie Anne walking in Lucy's room. 20190811_001818_rmscr.jpg|Treehouse as of August 11, 2018. Gimmicks Everytime a character in the game stops moving, they perform their own gimmick. Lincoln is the only character without a gimmick. When he stops, he just stands there. The reason for this is because he is the only character out of the whole game who has the ability to travel to different rooms. Lori - Lori is seen looking at her cellphone whenever she stops. Leni - Leni closes her eyes and raises her right arm. Luna - Luna looks at us, then she closes her eyes and does a rocking pose three times (two, one or none depending on how long she stops.) Luan - Luan does a little dance while her mouth is open. Lynn - Lynn has her arms crossed while standing on one leg. Lucy - Lucy just stands there while she shakes. Lana - Lana has her arms down while her eyes move in two directions. Lola - Lola just stops with her eyes wide open. Lisa - Lisa has her arms crossed with a neutral expression and her eyes cringe. Lily - Lily stops with her eyes shut. She sometimes opens them. Clyde - Clyde hikes up his glasses with his teeth sticking out. Ronnie Anne - Ronnie Anne stops, then rolls her eyes. Bobby - He stops while pointing. Carlota - Carlota looks at her polished finger nails. C.J - C.J. stops and has an open smile while adjusting his bow. Carlino (Carl) - He stops while pointing and does a grin. Carlitos - He stops, then thinks about something. Sam - She stops and waves her hair. Rusty - TBA Haiku - Haiku does a hand movement while grinning. Nikki - Nikki has her mouth open while smiling. Joy - TBA￼ Screenshots 20190715_082557_rmscr_1.jpg|Lori's gimmick. 20190715_082650_rmscr_1.jpg|Leni's gimmick. 20190715_083045_rmscr_1.jpg|Luna's gimmick. 20190715_083924_rmscr_1.jpg|Luan's gimmick. 20190715_083533_rmscr_1.jpg|Lynn's gimmick. 20190715_083724_rmscr_1.jpg|Lucy's gimmick. Tasks Each character in the game has a task that they can do. Once the task is completed, they earn coins and an item. Lincoln - Read Comic Books, Watch TV, Play Console Game, Drink Sparkling Water, Play VR Game, Search, Take Photos. Ghost Hunting (away task) Lori - Take a selfie, talk on the phone, Leni - Screenshots Lincoln 20190715_084806_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln reading comic books. 20190715_090405_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln watching TV. 381sf4.gif|Lincoln drinking sparkling water. 20190821_222850_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln playing VR games. 20190903_232426_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln playing Console Games. 20190906_230153_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln searching. 20190912_001549_rmscr_1.jpg|Lincoln taking photos. Lori 20190715_090903_rmscr_1.jpg|Lori talking on the phone. 20190715_101048_rmscr_1.jpg|Lori taking a selfie. 20190721_235218_rmscr_1.jpg|Lori's Away Task. Leni 20190715_105255_rmscr_1.jpg|Leni reading "Sixteen and a Half" 35r3he.gif|Leni brushing her hair. Luna 20190716_160645_rmscr_1.jpg|Luna playing her guitar. 20190721_225115_rmscr_1.jpg|Luna listening to music. Luan 367p15.gif|Luan practicing Ventriloquism. 37qmnt.gif|Luan spinning plates. Lynn 381rk4.gif|Lynn practicing Lucha Libre. 20190816_023958_rmscr_1.jpg|Lynn practicing dribbling. Lucy 20190815_001403_rmscr_1.jpg|Lucy using her crystal ball. 20190816_024030_rmscr_1.jpg|Lucy writing a poem. Lana 384yal.gif|Lana hammering the floor. 20190817_005022_rmscr_1.jpg|Lana playing in the mud. Lola 38l1su.gif|Lola applying make-up. 20190821_222449_rmscr_1_1.jpg|Lola drinking tea.